


Book 3: Summoner Takes the Hit

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Battle, Battlefield, Character Death, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Love, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Gustav takes the hit for Alfonse in the original story. But what if Summoner takes the hit instead? What turmoil would a world without a summoner cause? How has she left her friends and family and what happens when she eventually has to fight them as one of Hel's minions?





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t think when she lunged out in front of the spell. Every rational thought seemed to have left her mind when she saw Hel approach them like a shadow and her heart had completely taken over any logical thought in her mind. Alfonse was already in a weakened state when Hel raised her bony arms towards him, suggesting him to come with her. Who was going to protect him when the worst came to be? She wondered with worry as they fought through battles to eventually get to the queen of the underworld. Every time Alfonse got weaker and weaker and when the time came to fight against Hel, there wasn’t time to think. Hel was ready to cast the spell with her mighty weapon and arm outstretched to kill. When Aviana saw the spell coming toward Alfonse, she knew what she had to do. Her body acted out of its own accord as she dropped her divine weapon, nearly shattering it, and ran toward Alfonse who was still slumped over. 

Everything happened so fast, yet it seemed as if it all went in slow motion. Her arm was the first to reach out when she reached Alfonse. Everyone screamed as she pushed him out of the way. Alfonse let out a loud grunt and his eyes widened as he finally realized what was going on. Eir tried to look away from the tragedy right in front of her, but she couldn’t look away because she knew this wasn’t supposed to happen. In every future and realm, she checked, she couldn’t find one without a summoner. Sharena screamed in horror as she tried to reach for Aviana, but failed to reach her or catch her by the sleeve in time. Anna stood wide eyed and speechless as she watched everything unfurl before her. She knew as soon as Aviana made a step, her whole team was about to come undone. She knew the end was coming. 

As soon as Aviana pushed Alfonse out of the way and to the ground, she stepped in front of him and took the spell head on. She let out a grunt of pain that echoed throughout the battlefield as the spell hit her directly in the stomach. The spell’s magic took place quickly. As soon as Aviana roughly hit the ground, she could feel as it coursed throughout her body, threatening her very life and causing her an immense amount of pain. Alfonse regained his senses and looked around wildly for whoever took the spell for him. He screamed in agony as he could see Aviana obviously injured on the ground and her skin turning a steely grey. 

Crawling over to her, he picked her up in his arms and held onto her for dear life, his tears dripping down his cheeks and onto her cooling face. “Aviana.” He cried, “What have you done? Oh my, Aviana! What have you done!” His soft voice turned into tortured cries as he realized the severity of the situation.

“I-I saved you.” Aviana said with the little strength she had left. She reached her hand up to rest on Alfonse’s face, a look of fear and worry deeply laid in her eyes. “Alfonse…hold me..” she whispered, her voice shaky and tears streaming down her face, “I’m scared…you’re going to be…so sad.” 

Alfonse held her hand toward his forehead and sobbed into it. He couldn’t believe even in her last seconds, as her body was cooling and her focus wavering, she was thinking about him and his feelings. Was there ever a time in her life that she thought about herself, gods damn it?! She always took matters into her own hands and helped whenever she was needed. Though Alfonse never thought she would do that in a situation such as this. 

Tears Heavily streamed down his face and he was shaking violently. His heart was ripping in two just by looking at her. However, as saddened and as angered as he may be by her impending doom and fading eyes, Alfonse had to keep strong. He had to give her one last smile, one last happy memory, one last touch of kindness before she faded off into the darkness Hel had created. So, though his eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were stained red from the amount of tears, he still put on a brave smile for his princess. For his love. For his other half. For his…everything. 

“Shhh, you’re going to be okay.” He whispered a fake smile plastered on his face, “Sing with me, Aviana. Songs you taught me from your world. Okay? You’re going to be okay, my love.” Aviana nodded her head quickly and stared deeply into Alfonse’s bright blue eyes, tears streaming out of her own eyes. She was shaking as the coldness of Hel’s spell took over, but her gaze remained on those kind, blue eyes she had grown to love. Alfonse started to rock her gently back and forth as they both started to sing. Alfonse was the first to start. “Wise men say…” he sang and allowed her time to finish the lyric.   
“  
"O-only fools…rush in…” she whispered, her voice growing weak and her eyes heavy. 

“But I can’t help…” 

“F-falling in…love….with….y-..” Halfway through the lyric, Aviana’s eyes rolled back as she breathed her last. Her hands grew limp in Alfonse’s and her heart stopped all together. Alfonse watched as the light left her eyes and her chest ceased to rise and fall. He let out a tortured scream as he realized his light was no more. Tears flowed more than ever from his eyes as he picked up Aviana even further and hugged tightly onto her lifeless body. He gripped her clothing and shook violently as the hard truth began to set in. Disbelief overtook his whole entire body as he willed with all his mind for his love to come back to him. He wanted her to hug him back, kiss his head gently, or do anything. Anything at all to let him know she was still with him. However, he knew she was gone and she wasn’t coming back. But he still cried out, cursing the universe and the gods. 

“C-come back.” He cried, his peers and sister watching him in agony, “Dear gods…please have mercy on her. Bring her back to me! BRING HER BACK!” Everyone stood in disbelief for a few minutes, too heart broken and agonized to move. Sharena had long since buried her head into Anna’s shoulder, crying her eyes out. Anna held onto Sharena for dear life as she glared at Hel from across the battlefield, tears streaming down her face. Eir stared at her mother absolute terror and shock in her eyes. She questioned her mother’s motives, her own life story, and why everything had to end like this. Hel, though her eyes were wide from this turn of events, her smile was as sly as ever. She had only planned to take out the Askran prince, but taking out the summoner, though accidental, may yet prove beneficial to her. 

With no more summoner, there would be no more heroes and Askr’s manpower would soon decline, making them an easy target. Hel laughed evilly. “I could not have anticipated this.” She said loud enough for the Askr team to hear, “Her death may be the beginning for me.” At the sound of her cold voice, Alfonse immediately perked up. He stopped shaking and tears ceased to fall from his eyes as pure rage for this woman started to take over. How dare she talk about his summoner like that! How dare she disgrace her the way she did! How dare she utter a single word after all she has done! 

Alfonse softly set Aviana on the ground before standing to full height. His blue eyes seemed to burn with the fury of a thousand suns as he looked at Hel. He felt unfathomable hatred for this woman for taking away the dearest thing to him. “How fucking dare, you!” He screamed across the battlefield, “You kill her and then you disgrace her death!” He grabbed his sword from its sheath quickly and violently and pointed it directly at Hel’s heart, steam forming at the tip of it. “I vow to kill you if it’s the last thing I do.” He screeched, “Mark my words, you bitch!”

Hel grinned further at the young prince’s challenges and she only whispered one thing in return. 

“I look forward to the day, young prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the grievous news comes confusion, pain, and regrets. Alfonse has a run in with his father as he is absent from most of the ceremonies remembering Aviana. What does his father say to him and what does Alfonse say in return to his father's harshness and coldness?

After they had buried Aviana, the entire army went back to the castle to recuperate and let their loss truly sink in. They arrived with furrowed brows, gaunt eyes, and dirt as well as blood spattered on them causing many people to ask questions and give curious looks. Many heroes noticed their looks and a significant absence when they came back prompting them to ask the dreadful question: where was their summoner? With heavy hearts and averted eyes, the army told all of Askr the tragic and devastating news. Tears were shed when the news finally reached the ears of the heroes from other worlds and they were instantly thrown into a deep state of mourning. Everyone from the children to the coldest of people were reduced to tears when they heard the news. Even the Grimas were said to have shed tears upon hearing the death of the summoner from Anna. 

Within a week the heroes and citizens of Aksr had thrown a solemn ceremony to remember the life of their dear friend. The “festivities” lasted well over a week and every hero said their part and told the world what Aviana had meant to them. A statue was built in her memory and her favorite flowers were hung all around the castle, reminding everyone of her kind and cheery nature. However, there was one large and noticeable absence. Alfonse had stayed in his chambers the whole time remembering her in his own privacy. His chambers were where he felt the closest to her and where a lot of his most treasured memories were of her. This was the place where she confessed her love for him, this was where they were reunited after months of being apart, and this was where he questioned her as she wrote in her diary the day she died.

The diary he spoke of was still laid on the table, opened and turned to the page she had stopped writing. He left it untouched and unread for sake of privacy and fearing the worst of the worst. Actually everything was still as she had left it the day she died and perhaps that was the most painful part about it. Her undisturbed garments, books, plans, and the slight scent of her perfume that hung in the air gave Alfonse hope she would return to him. It was like an unsaid promise she would walk in the door and smile at him like she always did. 

But she wouldn’t and he knew that she wouldn’t and he could feel his heart ripping into pieces as the realization set in. His best friend was no more.   
Today, the last day of the celebration, Alfonse sat alone again in his chambers, gripping at the sheets underneath him and cursing the gods for taking her away from him. His whole entire body shook with despair and small moans and whimpers escaped his body as he took the entire weight of her death on his shoulders. Yes. Just as Aviana would have, Alfonse felt personally responsible for the fall of his beloved summoner and wife. For it was him she was protecting, was it not? If he hadn’t had gotten cursed in the first place, he thought, none of this would have happened. She would still be standing right beside him, hugging him and kissing him until the nightmares he had dissipated. 

But the fact that his nightmares would never be quelled and he would have to live with the reality that he killed his summoner was agony. The empty room itself was agony and perhaps that was why he couldn’t face the rest of the heroes and his citizens without casting his eyes to the ground. How would he tell them that he had let his beloved die? 

Alfonse was still sobbing uncontrollably when his doors were thrown open with such force that it caused the stone behind them to crumble. He jumped about ten feet in the air when his silence was disturbed and as a towering figure with blue hair and a scar approached him. His fear soon faded when he realized it was the person he wanted to see the least at this moment. His father had “graced” him with his presence and he was wearing a menacing and cold look that only meant trouble. Gustav stood at the door for a moment shaking in anger at seeing his son sitting on the bed, cheeks stained red, and barely even looking him in the eye. But Alfonse didn’t care, he continued to keep his gaze downcast and ignored his very presence. His father would not ruin this day like he had so many others. Alfonse would not let him get the best of him once more. 

Gustav grew frustrated as his son continued to ignore and he half walked half stomped over to the bed. Without pulling his chin up, Gustav practically forced Alfonse to look him in the eye by his glare alone. “What have you been doing holed up in your chambers for so long?” he yelled, “The whole kingdom is celebrating your summoner’s death and you can’t even be bothered to show up for it?” 

Alfonse averted his eyes to the side and kept his sour expression as he heard the words “your summoner.” His father was never happy with Aviana. Everything she tried to do to please him would fall on deaf ears as he continued to ignore her desperate attempts to satisfy him. Even up to her death, nothing she did was good enough for him. More than once Alfonse could hear him call her “a disgrace to Aksr” and “a filthy commoner no good to associate with royalty.” The worst part was when Aviana also heard these insults and cried her eyes out when she was alone. 

Alfonse scoffed. His father didn’t care about her when she was alive, so why should he expect him to care about her when she’s dead? However, for all this time, Alfonse had kept his mouth shut about his father’s insults and taken them and never spoke of them again. He would blindly follow his orders and not tell a single soul about what Gustav had said unless it was accidental. He would remain submissive when Gustav was tearing apart the one he loved, piece by piece.  
But not anymore. He wouldn’t take this abuse from his father anymore and he would not allow him to disgrace her name and her death. 

“Why should you care?” he asked coldly, finally bringing his eyes to meet his father’s steady gaze, “You never cared about her when she was alive, so why should you care about her now that she’s dead? She was nothing but another piece of dirt unworthy of laying beneath your feet!” 

Gustav eyes widened at his son’s sudden change in demeanor and the hatred in his eyes and words. He took a step back hearing the venom in Alfonse’s voice and nearly tripped over a table behind him in the process. His mind went slightly numb due to the shock and He couldn’t think of a thing to say to retaliate his son’s stinging words. All that came out of his mouth were stutterings and nonsensical words when he spoke. “W-why shouldn’t I?” he asked flabbergasted, “Sh-she was-.”

“A burden? A sacrifice? Another pawn in this elaborate game you play?” Alfonse asked, finishing his father’s sentences with his own cruel words, “MY summoner? She wasn’t just MY summoner. She was everyone’s summoner and she was a great asset to this team! If you even stopped to look and see all the good she had done for our people, you would notice as well!” Alfonse pointed his finger in his father’s face as he grew angrier and angrier with him and his face turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. He was furious and no longer held an ounce of self-control. 

It was now or never to tell him what was really on his mind and he chose now to protect his beloved with all his might. He couldn’t do it when she was alive, so maybe the gods would forgive him for not doing so now that she’s dead. “The only thing you care about is the battle!” Alfonse shouted, grabbing at his head and nearly pulling out his hair, “The goddamned victory is all that’s in it for you!” Tears were now streaming down Alfonse’s face more than ever and just like his yelling, he couldn’t control them especially in front of his father. 

Speaking of his father, his face had now gone beet red with anger and there was a quiver to his voice as he tried to discipline his eldest son. Though his anger was on the surface, on the inside he was breaking. Seeing his son so deep in self-hatred reminded him of himself when he had just let thousands of men die on the battlefield including his best friend. Gustav couldn’t save a damned thing when it came to his past and now he was seeing it in his son. He wanted his son to grow up and be just like him, but this was one of the things he didn’t want to see repeated. The loss of the person dearest to them. “I will not have you speak to me this way!” he screamed, the tremor still in his voice, “I am still your king and your father! You will ob-.” 

“YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HER!” Alfonse shouted over his father, “You’re probably glad she’s dead! Are you happy now? She’s dead!! Oh gods…she’s dead….she’s dead.” Alfonse’s voice trailed off at the end and was swallowed by tears. Screaming it out loud somehow made it truer and more tangible than it was before. Before, her death was but a memory and it seemed she would be back at any minute whispering sweet nothings to him. But saying it out loud solidified it. He could feel as a weight dropped in his stomach at the sudden realization, nearly causing him to throw up, and as tears blurred his vision once again. He no longer cared what his father thought about his disobedience, he no longer cared about what other people thought of his absence. All he cared about was his own pain. 

Because a world without Aviana is no world at all. It was just a monotonous and agonizing cycle that just keeps going and going, causing him more and more agony. 

With every passing minute, it mocked him for his pain.

How was he supposed to overcome such a large obstacle? 

Alfonse nearly fell to the ground if it wasn’t for the surprising embrace that kept his balance. His father had now wrapped his arms around his son to comfort him in his hours of need. The king of Aksr was now reduced to tears seeing his son so broken and mourning the loss of his loyal and trusted summoner. The girl, Aviana, wasn’t just Alfonse’s beloved, she was like one of Gustav’s own. In her life, he should have treated her with all the respect in the world and with kindness. But all of that was wasted words and regrets now she was dead. He was deeply sorry for what he did and he too was mourning her death. “Shhh.” He whispered, “It’s going to be okay. I’m here for you, son. We’ll get through this like we always do. Don’t you worry.” Alfonse hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his father and gripped at his clothing. 

Gustav’s eyes wandered as he hugged his son and as tears fell from them . He saw the pure white summoner’s cloak on the bed and imagined that Aviana was still there wearing it. The radiant light that came from it was now a fading ember without the owner of the cloak there. 

Askr is going to be considerably duller without it’s light, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the second chapter! At this point I think there's going to be about two more chapters with this fic. I don't have a set schedule or anything for when the chapters will come out, but I'm trying to give my mind some freedom when I'm off work. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana is now in Hel's castle. She thinks of all she's lost and has a few encounters with members of the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know its been a while! I'm back with a new chapter filled with angst! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

The depths of Hel’s castle were buzzing with activity. Skeletal beings with menacing red eyes roamed the grounds, fulfilling Hel’s dirty work and cleaning her belongings. Ghostly animals floated around looking to terrify those who so much as looked at them the wrong way. And the screams of the tortured souls trapped there echoed throughout the hallways, creating weird harmonies and scaring the living who dared to enter. 

However, no one seemed as trapped as Aviana who sat in front of a dirty, vanity mirror staring into her now red and now dead eyes. She was stunned by how much her appearance had changed since she had been there. Her blushing skin was now grey and almost translucent. Her bones were more prominent and her eyes had sunken in on themselves. Perhaps the most startling was that there were scattered places where her veins had turned completely black. 

She couldn’t recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror and she wondered if Alfonse would if he ever saw her again. She stared deeply into her own eyes. She wondered what Alfonse was doing this very second. There was no doubt in her mind her death had caused large scale depression amongst citizens and soldiers alike. And though she couldn’t muster up the emotions to show it, she felt truly guilty for leaving her home, her people, and her beloved in such a terrible state. She only hoped whatever Alfonse was doing now he was not holed up in his room and shutting himself off from the world again. She would not be able to forgive herself if it was the case. 

The agony she felt was amplified in the land of the dead as innocents and sinners alike roamed the halls reminding her of all she had lost. They all showed her the same pity when they passed by, but at the same time their eyes were soulless and empty. All this emotion wrapped up in spirits who couldn’t show it. It was breathtaking and incredibly horrifying at the same time. 

Aviana pulled at the top of the dress she was made to wear. Perhaps the worst thing about this whole “experience” was what she was wearing. Hel had taken a liking to her the moment she had made her a part of the living dead and decided to start dressing her up as if she was some sort of play doll. The last thing she had from Aksr, her pure, white summoner’s clothes were no more, probably tossed away somehwere. She was now in a dress that was akin to Eir’s and reflected the dead: it was pure black and there was a small portion of white down the center. It was quite elaborate as well as there were ruffled sleeves and a cape that reached the floor. The only good part was it matched her greyish, translucent skin now. 

She squinted at herself in the dingy mirror. 

It felt…wrong. All of it, not just the clothing. She felt out of place, saddened, and gloomy now she was dead. However, Aviana thought it was all just a par for the course. No one was happy when they were dead, especially when they’re in a place like this and having the knowledge that your friends were suffering on the other side. Especially knowing you will soon become one of Hel’s minions and be forced to fight the one’s you love, increasing the suffering. 

Aviana scoffed as a new idea entered her mind. Maybe this was all part of Hel’s plan: she was to dress her up as best she could to reflect her own ideals to humiliate Aviana and cause as much pain as she could when everyone finally met face to face on the battlefield. She could imagine the whole scenario as if it was to happen tomorrow. It was cruel and maniacal, but Aviana knew with almost full certainty it was what she was doing. 

After waiting for a considerable amount of time, Hel returned to the room with something small clenched in her fist. Aviana tried to catch a glimpse of it before Hel finally unveiled it to her, but she was unsuccessful. She only got to see it when Hel put in front of her face only to fasten it around her neck. It was a pendant of a heart. The heart was sort of like a diamond, but pure black. She thought she could something swirling around in the heart as she got a closer look at it, but she couldn’t bring herself to believe something like that. With the necklace now securely fastened around her neck, Hel moved and placed her bony and cold hands on Aviana’s shoulders. Aviana remained unmoved even as the chill from her hands shook her spine and as a wicked smile crossed her lips at her wicked accomplishments. Her smile made it seem like she was marking her territory with the necklace, much like a dog would. It was disgusting. 

Aviana frowned. 

“Why are you doing this?” she said in a soft voice. She planned on getting no concrete answer from Hel, however, she still asked this question because she was indeed curious and her heart was still agonizing over all she lost. What motives could someone have to start a war and tear families apart?

At the sound of her question, Hel's smile softened, yet it still held the same amount of animosity, and she started to feign confusion. She massaged Aviana’s shoulders slightly and put her face right next to her ear. Aviana could feel as her pointy fingers pierced her skin slightly and her dead straw like hair tickled the back of her neck. “Whatever could you mean, my darling?” she asked. Aviana visibly shook and made the sourest face she could hearing such terms of endearment coming from the woman. She had no right to call her anything but her name and even that was too much of an honor for her. 

However, even though Hel took her life from her and she was visibly shaken, Aviana was still as brave and resilient as ever. By using just her fore fingers and her thumbs, she lifted Hel’s hands off her shoulders forcing the queen of the dead to stand at full height once again. Aviana quickly smoothed out her dress, her hands still shaking, as Hel glared at her and her daringness. “Why do you enjoy causing chaos and suffering?” she asked daring even further, “Why can’t you just be satisfied with collecting souls when it’s time? Why meddle?” 

Hel’s eyes widened. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, save for the king of Askr, and it was surprising hearing such insolent words coming from the mouth of a summoner no less. Surely the young summoner knew certain death always waited all who spoke to her that way. By the brave look in her eyes and her straightend posture, it was evident that her words were dangerous. As Hel stared at her further, she realized one thing causing her to smile. Her rage was quickly replaced with mirth and joy. This girl, she had nothing to lose. She was dead, and she might have already figured out this timeline was doomed without her. Hel examined Aviana’s eyes further and quickly answered her own question. She had been seemingly emotionless since she got here, and her eyes held no hope. 

She definitely had realized this was the beginning of the end. Hel slid her hand across the back of the chair Aviana was sitting in as she walked away. “Because I can.” She said cooly. 

As she walked away, Aviana let out a growl. “You’ll never win.” She shouted, “Alfonse will make sure of that.” 

Hel barely looked over her shoulder as she called back to the hopeless summoner. “Where’s your little prince now, my love?” She then slammed the door, off to probably cause more chaos. 

Aviana was alone in the room now, staring at her dead self. The only thing that greeted her was the silenced or so she thought. At the very beginning of the conversation with Hel, she noticed as a cool breeze passed her and settled in the corner. From then on, she could feel as cold eyes watched her every move. Her own eyes returned to the corner once more. She glared and glared, waiting for somebody to appear out of thin air, but nobody did. She sighed as she had to take matters into her own hands. “How long do you plan on staying hidden from me, Lif?” she asked. 

Upon being summoned, the cohort of the dead revealed himself to the summoner, showing surprisingly sad eyes. “It’s a shame to see you like this, summoner.” He said. 

Aviana smiled a sad smile. She knew right from the beginning who this man was. His eyes gave it all away. Though they were a menacing red now, she could never mistake the slight twinkle his eyes made whenever he moved or the way his hair blew in the wind or the way the bags formed under his eyes. She recognized him because she had seen it all before more intimately. Yes, the man before her was from a different world, but he was all the same in her eyes. “Your real name isn’t Lif, is it?” she asked, “It’s Alfonse.” 

Lif was stunned into silence for a moment’s time before he started to question the young summoner. “How long have you known?” he asked.   
Aviana looked down at her hands, tracing the darkened veins she saw caerfully with her eyes. “Alfonse was actually the first to figure you out, but right now gives me proof.” She said. 

Lif sat up and leaned against his knees, confusion crossing his eyes once more. “How so?” he asked.   
The smile that danced across Aviana’s lips all but faded when she was questioned once again. Her eyes drifted to his. “The way you look at me with such mournful eyes is confirmation enough for me.” She said. 

Silence ensued for a moment. Neither of them was strong enough to talk to each other, whether it be about times past or their current situation. They couldn’t bear to relive the memories they could never grasp again or talk about the dismal state of their world. It was much too unbearable for both of them. 

However, Lif or Alfonse spoke up and broke the silence. “I never thought the world would end up like this.” He said, “As much as I wanted to save my own world, I never imagined another world where you perished once more.” 

“Once more.” The sadness in his voice made Aviana want to cry. What happened to the summoner in his world that he looked so devastated? What happened to…everyone? She didn’t know and she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.

Aviana placed her hand on her lips gently, remembering all the times Alfonse had kissed her and wondered if the summoner in Lif’s world experienced the same. Did she love the same as she did? Did he even remember what her love was like? Her courage was failing her as she tried to say her next words, but soon she found her tongue and was able to get the words out. “I don’t know if we fell in love in your world, but just know that I love you… with all my heart.” She said. 

Lif was suddenly perplexed by her bold statement. He wanted to be mad at her, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to hold her in contempt. His summoner was as kind and as beautiful as her and he knew that if she was in her position, she would have said the same thing. Of course, his summoner and her were the same exact person. His summoner had a couple of years on her when she died, but they both held the same amount of wisdom. Lif’s eyebrows furrowed to the top of his head when he answerd her and he was tempted to cry. “I know you do.” He said, “Remember, whatever happens, your love will always be returned.” 

Aviana’s eyes widened and tears were very visible in them. “Thank you.” She said. A question formed in her head, but she debated whether to say it or not. It was quite personal and maybe a bit mean, but she had to say it. “Tell me, what did it feel like to see the light leave my eyes a second time?” 

LIf glared at her, but showed no emotions when it came to her scathing question. Instead he answered with one of his own questions. “You do realize this world will fall to ruin now that you’re not in it?” he asked, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. 

Aviana let a single tear fall from her eyes. It was the first concrete bit of emotion she had shown since she got there when it came to the loss of her whole entire world. She answered him in a most solemn manner. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I've been inactive for a while, sorry about that! I'm working quite a lot. I promise to get started on the other stories, but this one has been in my head for a while! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
